


Raider of Rohan

by TomEn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Doubt, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forbidden Love, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Just a short Grimma/Eowyn story





	Raider of Rohan

Eowyn wishes she could hide it from the rest of the world, even from herself. But as his fingers are caressing her skin, touching her most sensitive spots, she can only keep her eyes closed. But she can't do the same with her mouth. So she moans when he plays with her like an master. She knows that her mind cries with despair, but her body can't hide its desire. She burns with passion as he spreads her long, strong legs. Her hands are strong too, strong enough to hold the sword like a real warrior. She can beat him easily, but instead she embraces him tightly with her arms and legs. 

Princess of Rohan goes silent as he kisses her roughly, drinking her kisses. His pale mouth presses to her ruby lips, his tongue explores her mouth, claiming another victory. She still keeps her eyes closed, for the entire time when he rides her like a real horsemaster. Her body shines with sweat and trembles with delight. She can't believe her own thoughts, since somehow, she feels that she really needs it. 

When he finishes, she lays in her sheets, feeling the thrill of sin and pleasure. Wormtongue kisses her cheek and rises from her bed, enjoying the view of the beautiful body of the princess of Rohan, completely naked in the light of the moon coming through the window. His hand strokes her gently for goodbye, before leaving. He knows she's his, no matter what will happend. 

When he finally leaves, Eowyn slowly rises from her sheets, opening her eyes finally. She looks into the window, wondering if she'll ever accept the feeling she finds both desirable and filthy. But she knows that next night she won't close the door to her bedroom as well.


End file.
